ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Brown
Marcus Brown is a member of The Ghosts who fought with Scott Mitchell during first & second Korean conflicts and the Mexican Insurgency. He later became a Colonel in the Joint Strike Force. =History= Born on December 13, 1983, Brown is The Ghosts' machine gunner. A college football player from Chicago, Brown comes from an affluent family who wanted him to go into politics, not the military. He dropped out of college to join the service, and he loves his job. Extremely tough and reliable, Marcus is the veteran talkative-always-friendly guy of the team, but in combat, everybody's old brother becomes a deadly gunner of seemingly unlimited stamina. Military Brown started his military career as an infantryman in the 2nd Infantry Division. He deployed with the 2ID to Iraq and was awarded the Silver Star for bravery during a battle in Fallujah. After his redeployment, he went to the grueling selection course for entrance into the Army Special Forces, where he was selected, and became a graduate of the "Q" course. His first assignment was to 7th SFG in Africa. Brown was assigned to the 5th SFG at Fort Campbell, KY. Brown would later go on to other special forces assignments, where he served in Iraq and Afghanistan, and was awarded a Purple Heart, and numerous other decorations. He was recruited by the Ghosts for their operation in Asia and has been with the unit since. SSG Marcus Brown.png |undefined|link=undefined Korean Conflict (2007-2011) Brown served in both Korean conflicts. He was also assigned to Operation War Wraith with his MK 48 machine gun. Brown was wounded when Alicia Diaz shot a target and hit the wall next to him, pummeling him with debris. The team completed their mission, neutralizing the Spring Tigers, and extracted on the USS Montana. Waziristan rescue (2009) In January 2009 he was assigned to a rescue mission in Waziristan. He brought a Russian-made Tula Tokarev (TT-33) with silencer as his sidearm, despite not fond of the old pistol when comparing to the more accurate, more reliable and more-of-everything Px4 Storm SD as his preferred pistol. His team successfully rescued Sergeant McDaniel and the two CIA agents. Mexican Civil War (2013) He served in Mexico with Scott Mitchell. Alternate Future (World War III) He is later promoted to Colonel of the JSF's 5th Armored Brigade in World War III. Marcus Brown.png |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *During the rescue mission in 2009, he brought a Blackhawk Masters of Defense Nightwing blade on his left hand in a reverse grip. The 5.9 inches of pure death fixed blade had a fiberglass nylon handle with wing-walk inserts, a black tungsten Diamond-like carbon (DLC) finish, and a serrated spine, giving him a secondary edge for back cuts and draw cuts. He considered it the American Express card of knives because he never deployed without it. Although the others teased him about his blade when they carried one type of folder or fixed blade for utility purposes. He had earned his reputation not as a knife-wielding martial artist but as a gunner carrying the heavy M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) and its variants through the deserts of Africa during his early Special Forces assignments. *Prior to that he'd served with the Second Infantry Brigade in Iraq, and he rarely shared the story of that night in Fallujah, when his squad had been ambushed while on dismounted patrol--and his knife had kept him alive. They'd been moving through an alley toward several residences where a suspected insurgent and his brother were living. They never made it. Withering gunfire came from everywhere, it seemed. Brown pulled three wounded squad mates to safety and continued to hold off at least a half dozen insurgents for fifteen minutes until he'd run out of ammo and couldn't reach his fallen brothers' packs. Then, before his backup arrived, the bad guys moved in. He could have panicked. He could have done something rash like trying to evacuate the others, one by one, but he knew that would only get him shot. So he did something desperate, something he thought only worked in the movies. He'd had no choice. Brown instructed the others to play dead, and he did likewise. The first guy drew up on him in the dark, leaned over, and that's when Brown sat up and punched him in the heart with his Nightwing. As the guy fell back, Brown seized the man's weapon, finished him, and reengaged the others. The ensuing firefight lasted another five minutes before his backup arrived, and Brown was twice wounded. From that day forward, the Nightwing never left his side. Even in a world of high-tech warfare, cold, hard steel could never be replaced, and neither could a warrior's will to survive. Gallery Brown c.jpg|Marcus Brown's Artwork Brown_Gear.png|Marcus Brown's gear Brown.png|Marcus Brown in GRAW Brown GRAW2.png|Marcus Brown in GRAW 2 |undefined|link=undefined Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' novel *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2'' Category:American Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Support